


Crux

by schakerin



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, F/M, G'raha is canonically a good dad and I just think that's very sexy of him, Kidfic AU, No Beta We Die Like Ascians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakerin/pseuds/schakerin
Summary: #FFXIVWrite2020crux (n.)- the decisive or most important point at issue.G'raha thinks it's time to start teaching Noah to read.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910872
Kudos: 11





	Crux

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect to keep up with these at all, but I think it might be fun to try lmao
> 
> Also, inspiration finally hit for crux so, shrug

"I think it's time we teach Noah his letters."

They were sitting around the breakfast table in their modest little home in the Lavender Beds. Mia had just gotten up to clear the table and let slip a noncommittal "hmm" as she collected the dishes, half-listening.

G'raha, who was cleaning the food off their youngest son's face, paused.

"'Hmm?'"

"I mean, yes, I don't see why not." She trailed off and her hands stilled.

"...but?"

She sighed, looking anywhere but at him. "I can't help you."

G'raha balked, unsure what to say. A few moments later, "Mia, love, I can't impress upon you just how important it is that he start learning from an early age. When Lyna was a child I would send her to the Cabinet of Curiosity when I was unable to take the time to teach her, though it pained me not to personally be with her every step of the way. And even more than that, I…" his voice faltered and he cleared his throat. "It has long been a dream of mine to share Noah and Lua's every milestone with you, especially since I missed the first couple years of Noah's life."

Mia stopped him from going any further with a small hand on top of one of his. She waited until his eyes met hers (slightly misty, she noticed) before she addressed him bluntly, "My love, I mean, I  _ can't help you _ . I can't read."

His tail stilled behind him and his ears swiveled toward his wife, whose ears had gone pink at the tips. If she hadn't had his full attention before, she certainly had it now. "Pardon? What do you mean you can't  _ read _ , I see you read things all the time!"

Mia flopped up into her chair with a huff. "Not really. The Echo tells me everything I need to know in the same way it translates spoken word for me." She found herself drumming her fingers on the table nervously. She didn't much care that she couldn't read (in the traditional sense) or write, but she couldn't help but feel inadequate next to her incredibly well-read partner.

G'raha had known that Mia had grown up on a farm in a little remote island off the coast of Vylbrand, but he never gave much thought to her schooling, or lack thereof. He could tell she felt uncomfortable and gently twined his fingers with her fidgeting ones. She squeezed his hand.

"Well," he said, breaking the awkward pause, "the crux of the matter is that Noah and Lua have to learn to read."

Mia looked at her husband and smiled gently. Gods, she could spend every day for the rest of her life giving her thanks for having G'raha at her side to raise Noah and not even have shown a fraction of how thankful she felt. G'raha turned to her when he got no response and couldn't help the way his mouth quirked up at one side when he saw her staring, trying his hardest to keep his joy from bursting through his 'serious time' facade.

"What?"

_ You're an incredible father _ , Mia thought, though she knew he would be as soon as she learned he had been responsible for raising Lyna. Out loud she said, with a grin, "Of course, there's no way my  _ decorated scholar _ would be accepted in academia with sons who couldn't read--" she glanced over to the nearest book on the table, "-- _ On the Properties of Eurekan Elementals _ by age 5. Wait, is this the research Krile has been working on? She finally got it published?"

G'raha's ears perked with interest and he rounded the table, enthusiasm radiating off him in waves as he explained their mutual friend's findings, all negative feelings forgiven and forgotten.


End file.
